


coincidence

by BabyMilk



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, they beat the meat at the same time, this is straight nasty, written with both their perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto have been too busy with school work to see each other outside of classes, so they do the next best thing </p><p>(written via mobile)</p>
            </blockquote>





	coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in my phone so pls excuse any mistakes!  
> enjoy!

HARU  
it's been a long day, rain crying against his window and his class assignments crudely spread about the surface of his bed. Haru has been studying for what feels like an eternity, the clock ticking ever slowly, his cellphone depressingly void of texts from Makoto, his boyfriend of three years.   
Thinking of Makoto they've both been so wrapped up in excessive amounts of homework and study material that the only time they spent together was in class or swimming. Haru gently brushed his knuckles across his own cheek, remembering how Makoto gave him a parting kiss there before they went their separate ways home.   
His cheeks flushed lightly, belly fluttering as Haru traced the the line of his collar bones with his fingertips, sighing at the thought of his lover. 

MAKOTO   
Ren and Ran were finally asleep, the rambunctious rascals ran Makoto ragged with their late night sugar rush (he'll remember never to allow them pop after sinner again) the twins shouting and giggling, toothpaste getting all over their pajamas because neither could stand still for longer than a few seconds.  
Makoto removed his glasses, setting them on his desk by his charging mobile phone.Maybe he should text Haru... a quick glance at his digital clock changed his mind however, the red numbers reading 2:45 A.M.  
Haru was probably sleeping, wrapped up warm and cozy, the sound of rain leading to thoughts of swimming pools and deep puddles. Makoto chuckled, thinking of all the Times Haru pulled crazy stunts like trying to swim in a fish tank or spending hours in the bathtub.   
His swimming shorts hugged his figure so nicely, the skin tight fabric just made Harus already impressive backside more fantastic.   
These thoughts brought Makoto to one's of when he last touched his boyfriends adorable ass, holding the soft skin in his large hands, kneading and caressing, Haru making breathy sounds, cradled in Makotos arms as he felt up his butt.   
Makoto almost subconsciously culled himself through his flimsy sleep pants, the thin fabric doing nothing to hide his growing erection. 

HARU   
Haru removed his shirt, careful to place it somewhere he knew he would see so he could fold it later. Running nimble fingers over himself he imagined they were strong hands, bigger hands, warm and almost shy when they rubbed at his budding nipples. Sensations sparked in Harus chest, legs spreading carefully as he leaned back, cautious not to jostle his papers.   
Haru toyed with his belly button, one hand circling the sensitive part of his tummy while the other played with his chest. Haru wet his fingers, closing them around his stiff nipple, tugging slightly. He moaned, imagining the wetness was Makoto teasing him.   
His ticklish tummy no longer stimulated him enough, his hands reacts for his jammers, pulling the elastic over ans under his ass. 

MAKOTO   
Makoto revealed his dick, long and hard it was a bear nine inches, proportioned with his large body. He massages the slit like he knew Haru would, the head trembled under his fingers, wetting itself. Makoto could feel his temperature rising, tracing the thick bulbous vein running down his cock he groaned, massive hands reaching to massage his balls.   
His cock jumped with excitement, thoughts of Haru ranged from simple smiles they shared to him laying in his back while Makoto took control.   
Images of Haru crying out and flushing because Makoto abused his sweet spots made his belly churn deeply, a comfortable twist of his guts he was delightfully familiar with.   
Sighing, Makoto removed his shirt and took hold of his penis like a joystick, pulling his foreskin back slowly, allowing "Haru" to gently pass his lips 

HARU   
Haru felt his face burn red, he rarely needed to do this on his own and wasn't sure where to begin. He nervously thumbed his opening, dick standing at alert and effectively blocking his view.   
Carefully Haru massaged his hole, knowing Makotos fingers were much thicker and more callous than his own. A shiver slithered up his spine at the thought of Makotos rough hands making his body tingle.   
Haru bent his knees, feet placed firmly on the mattress as he made the first breach with his index finger. He jumped at the intrusion, wiggling the digit against his walls.  
Ghost feelings of hands traveled across his thighs, he wondered of Makoto would cut to the chase or tease him with kisses and sweet words. Maybe one day Haru would have the guts to call Makoto "daddy".  
His lovers big, bulking body brought fluid to his cock, the substance trickling down his skin, causing a slight ticklish sensation as Haru gently slipped in another thin finger.

MAKOTO   
his cock was practically weeping, his large fingers weren't as precise or soft as Harus, they didn't have the same silk-ish caress against his hot, throbbing skin. Howver Makoto moaned again, thumbing the head. "Haru" he whispered again, chest heaving as he squeezed himself, imagining it was the smaller boys tight body holding him.   
Heat flooded Makoto, grinding his tight fist he said "your so tight... oh God." he squeezed his eyes shut, bringing pictures to life of his lover hovering above him, beautiful body sweaty and clenching on his dick. "fuck!" Makoto grit his teeth, his balls tightening for a moment, precum nearly squirting from his slit.

HARU  
Haru whimpered, fingers lubed and four stimulating his bumpy insides. Makotos cock was so big Harus own fist probably wouldn't be as satisfying.   
He pumped his own fingers in and out of his stretched hole, panting softly as a warm numbness began to spread over his legs.   
Pulling at his blanket Haru hummed "mm mm.." at the thought of his lovers throbbing penis. even flaccid Makotos package never ceased to make Haru hot and desperate. He remembers once comparing it to being stuffed with a hot, thick, throbbing flag pole.  
Gripping the base of his cock Haru softly begged to be fucked, whispering into the air "please... Makoto fuck me, I want you in me, oh please." he let out a deep.sigh head turning into his pillow while Haru began to slowly rotate his hips into the movement of his hands.

MAKOTO   
he picked up speed, hand almost blurring as Makoto rapidly jerked himself, leaning his muscled back against the wall he let out a deep growl of frustration.  
He wanted Haru, wanted his mouth, his hole, he wanted to force his aching dick into Harus willing mouth, to fuck his face and gush thick cum all over his beautiful face like a blanket until his heavy balls were empty.   
Makoto often imagined taking Haru from behind, the smaller boy dressed in a skirt, one leg hitched high on a table as Makoto ruthlessly pounded from behind like a machine.   
Makoto jerked up into the swift slide of his palm, large testicles bouncing against the base of his full cock at the sudden movement.   
"oh yeah..." Makoto sighed heatedly, the thoughts of poor, bashful Haru in a too short skirt playing hard go get made Makotos normally nice guy personality take a temporary back seat to his more possessive side.   
A deep satisfaction formed in his belly at the thought of marking Haru, leaving obvious hickies on his pale neck. He released a guttural moan at the image of stoic Haru hiding Makotos sensual love bites.   
Flames lit themselves in his dick, Makoto saying things like "I'm gonna fuck you so hard" and "you're so hot" to the smiling faces of Haru in his mind.

HARU  
Haru whined and heaved, his hips bouncing and grinding against the pressure of his prostate, sharp stabs of pleasure leaving him breathless. Haru imaged dirty flirting with Makoto, how much bigger he was than Haru, how much more powerful.  
Makoto could easily throw Haru around like a rag doll, this fact brought tingles and sparks to Harus abdomen, toes curling when he applied blunt pressure to his sweet spots, imagining how Makotos engorged cock would always penetrate the deepest parts of him, the thick shaft and head just torturing Haru with just a little too much stimulation, it was truly heaven.  
Ripples of heat flooded Haru as he rubbed his neglected dick, cum spurting out of the tip, large white globs landing on his hand and belly. He moaned loudly, continuously fondling himself as he chased a second orgasm. "yeah! yeah, make me cum again! oh Makoto, ruin me!" he nearly shouted, hips swiveling, fingers aggressively toying with his sensitive insides until he felt his second orgasm building on itself. He allowed a few short, high moans to escape when he released. His body shook, thighs cramping and head thrown back into his pillow, spine arched.   
Haru gently unfurled from his bliss, feeling loose and dopey. He smiled, shooting Makoto a quick text with his clean hand. 

MAKOTO   
Makoto roughly fucked his fist, although it wasn't nearly as soft or tight as his beloved Harus slick opening he found pleasure in imagining.   
He huffed and panted heavily, sweaty body fighting when he felt his cum churning in his balls. Gripping his large shaft with both hands Makoto let out an animalistic cry, cheeks pink with embarrassment at the reality of aggressively shoving his own cock into his own fists at the thought of his beautiful Haru.   
A few well timed squeezes and playful pulling at the head had Makoto finally cumming, white fluid gushing from his dick like a fountain, creating a slight arch before landing on his sheets in a puddle.   
He groaned Harus name as he came down from the high, skin buzzing, abs tight Makoto released his softening member.   
His balls, unfortunately, weren't empty and his libido was far from satisfied, surfacing hopeful thoughts of doing a quickie with Haru during school the next morning.  
His phone vibrated. screen lighting up with a picture of Harus passive face and a short message. 

HARU <3 : thinking of you 

 

Makoto smiled, catching his breath before answering

MAKOTO : same here <3


End file.
